Oops?
by A Night Circus
Summary: What happens when a certain Moyashi accidentally turns into a child...with fox ears?『 BEING REDONE! 』


**A/N:** _ **So I saw that there were literally no D. G-M Fanfictions like this so I decided to make one myself. Sure, it's not the best so don't read it if you don't like it, keh? It's that simple. I know Kanda might be a little OC-that's only because this is supposed to be an adorable Fanfiction where Kanda and Allen spend the day together (other than going on missions together yo). There were a few D. G-M Fanfictions where Allen is a Kitsune and stuff, but I wanted one where one of the two turned into a child with fox-like qualities and appearance.**_

 _ **Grammatical errors?: PROBABLY SO DON'T REVIEW SAYING YOU SAW SOME OR I'LL LITERALLY DECAPITATE YOU (I'm stressed out because of school already and it's not even two months in yet. I have tons of homework I could be doing right now, but I choose to use that time to work on my Fanfictions, okay? Keh).**_

 _ **Kanda: Read it or I'll use Mugen to decapitate you all.**_

 _ **Allen: Kanda-just-**_

 _ **/Facepalms**_

 _ **Me: WELL ISN'T THIS GREAT?**_

 _ **Lavi: Yu, ya shouldn't be mean to the readers~!**_

 _ **Kanda: Baka Usagi. Do you have a death wish?**_

 _ **Lavi: /Hides behind Link**_

 _ **Me: Lavi he's not THAT scary, like seriously.**_

 _ **Kanda: What'd you say?**_

 _ **Me: Shut it, Kandy.**_

 _ **Kanda: /Throws Mugen at**_

 _ **Me: JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER PLEASE! LINK, YOU DO IT.**_

 _ **Link: /Sighs**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Because I'm totally Katsura Hoshino and TOTALLY own D. G-M (SARCASM, DUH).**_

* * *

'' _I knew I did from that first moment we met. It was...not love at first sight exactly, but―familiarity. Like: oh, hello, it's you. It's going to be you.''_

― _Poems Porn, Facebook_

* * *

 **XXX**

A scream sounded from the Science department which Kanda was currently walking past. He simply ''che'd" and was about to proceed in making his way to his room until he heard Komui shout his name-this time it was his first name instead of his last, pissing him off. The samurai rolled his eyes, turned and began walking to the stupidly smart scientist, who was currently searching along with the rest of the department. But what? He didn't know nor did he care. Right when he was about to turn around he felt something latch itself onto his right leg, full of giggles.

Kanda looked down to see a boy about four or five-most likely four by the looks of it, burying his face into the leg so he couldn't get a good look at the kid's face. Komui continued his search which made Kanda huff loudly. The scientist stopped, looked over his shoulder before letting out a long sigh of relief.

''Good. You found him.''

Once Kanda looked closer at the kid nuzzling his leg he took notice of the pure white ears and the fluffy tail-especially the fact that he didn't have any clothes on. He spotted the odd arm the kid had, closely resembling Allen's left arm.

''Might as well tell you now than later. That's actually Allen, Kanda,'' Komui said. ''Timcanpy was helping Allen move some books around and ended up knocking over a few vials, then yeah-Allen kinda got turned into a child with fox ears and a tail to complete the set.''

''You guys fucked up. Big time,'' Kanda huffed, ''what does this have to do with me?"

''Ah, well you see he won't let anyone get close to him. If they do he bites them. He's half fox-half human so you can't expect him to be civilized like us humans are. He should still be able to talk like a normal person, though he may act a bit like an animal at times.''

''So I'm the only one who can get away with touching him without getting bit, correct?" Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a cross between a sigh and a groan.

''Mhm,'' Komui nodded happily as he handed Kanda a kimono about the same size Allen's body currently was. ''So watch him for a while.''

And with that Komui took off without another word, knowing Kanda would rather die or nap than babysit Allen. Speaking of Allen he didn't seem to notice he shrunk yet, but he probably would understand once Kanda broke the news to him. Had any of the people in the science department even thought about talking to him? Probably not. They're too fucked up to do something like that with all the shit they get all day they can barely work without falling asleep or literally dying of overworking themselves. A 'che' left Kanda's mouth. He simply shook his head.

Jonny walked up, holding three thick books in his arms, smiling happily as if there wasn't a reason in the world he shouldn't be happy-as if nothing would try to _kill_ him that is. ''Do you want to know what he did before you got here?"

Not caring, Kanda sent the scientist a cold glare which for some reason didn't seem to affect him.

''Well…''

 **Flashback**

 _A blur of white and red flashed from under a table Komui was now kneeling down in front of in an attempt (that shortly after failed) to capture Allen and put some clothes on. Surely no one in the order wanted to see a miniature Allen running around naked, giggling one moment, hissing, biting, scratching, and screeching the next. Just like a normal kid. Allen was anything but normal. To be honest no one in the order was normal. Yet Allen was now half fox. He had a pure white tail that always did some type of movement as if to say it was there too. His ears were less fluffy than the tail though. The small fox child ran around Johnny in circles, laughing then darted under another table, hoping the scientists wouldn't get him even though they couldn't._

 _When Reever approached Allen, the silver eyed child froze, scrunched up his face and showed his sharp canines. A animal-like growl sounded from the back of his throat as the scientist continued stepping forward, cautiously. The rest of them watched, but Johnny stood behind the white haired fox in hopes of catching him before he wrecked something or decided to ruin the science department like Komui did when he created Komlin the second since Kanda sliced the first into pieces with Mugen before it became a crystal type._

 _The fox's ears swiveled backwards like a pissed off cat. His tail lashed back and forth, irritably. He_ _was_ _clearly pissed off at the fact they were stopping him from having fun. Didn't he have this much fun before? Probably not so why not use time wisely? Reever was closer now, closer than he first was. Allen looked into the scientist's eyes, seeing triumph shining in them. His growling had subsided for the moment. The small fox relaxed before a smirk painted his face. All the scientists looked confused for a second until Reever and Johnny both tried to grab Allen, who got on all fours-as fast as he could-ran to the nearest table which was full of books on top along with many of their newest experiments which no one knew about other than the science department. They had the weirdest experiments of all. Why would you want to turn someone into half a fox? It made no absolute sense._

 _Allen who was having fun at the time rolled out from the table he was currently under then jumped to his feet. A giggle emitted from his mouth as he continued dodging the scientists. They just wouldn't give up. Although he almost slipped due to someone spilling water on the floor, he jumped into the nearest box. As the members continued searching for him, he popped out of the box, both arms in the air with a smile on his face before tumbling out onto the hard floor of the department. Once he got up, Allen stared at Komui who decided to corner him and almost pick him up. When he got into Allen's now scrunched up face-the one he made not long ago when they tried their first plan, the white fox growled louder. Not scaring Komui (who would've been scared, but was screaming on the inside about how adorable Allen was as a four year-old) the blackette grabbed one Allen's arms. He looked up to meet the small exorcist's eyes which were full of anger. His eyes literally said ''bad mistake''. Not knowing what the small fox boy would do, Komui sweat-dropped nervously as he tugged him towards himself._

 _ **How could he interrupt when I was having fun?**_ _Allen thought._ _ **It wasn't like I was doing anything bad!**_

 _Without thinking, the small Noah sunk his teeth into Komui's arm who immediately released the fox. Allen hissed at Komui and made an attempt to scratch at him with his now long finger nails, but missed, leaning forwards-off balance, he leaned back in order to gain it back. Within seconds Allen was running around again, hissing, scratching, and trying to bite the people who got near him in order to get away. He had the mind of a four year-old so of course he'd act like one, but a lot smarter than normal children. He was just a teenager stuck in the body of a four year-old who wanted to do nothing but have fun. After all, he didn't have much fun throughout his life so it didn't seem that bad._

 **End of Flashback**

''That's why he needs to be with you at all times. It's fine if you're around other people, but if they try to touch him or anything he'll give you a frenzy and run around like he did before,'' Johnny said as he continued walking away with JiJi hot on his tail with some random experiments Kanda didn't want to know about at all.

At least Allen was now wearing boxers that Johnny made for his current size.

Kanda got down on one knee. He watched as Allen's face flushed, turning as strawberry. The fox slowly moved his face from the older exorcist's leg, giving Kanda a good view of the scar Mana gave him ages ago. Allen blinked a few times, unsure of where he should be looking since Kanda wasn't really into eye contact. In the next two seconds he went back to what Kanda assumed was hiding-behind his leg. Grumbling, the samurai practically threw the kimono onto his Moyashi who was now begging Kanda to pick him up.

Allen had his arms up, reaching towards Kanda. When the exorcist didn't pick him up just as the Asian stood up he whined and continued reaching for him for the next thirty seconds. Frowning, Allen's whines got louder until tears began to form giving Allen's silver orbs a glassy look that made Kanda tense up a bit.

''Don't even think about crying, Moyashi,'' he said, crossing his arms over his chest with a normal scowl on his face. He turned his head the other way to avoid actually giving in and picking the white haired boy up.

Looking down, his white hair covered his eyes. Kanda's actions only made the tears develop faster. Allen's ears and tail drooped along with the rest of his body.

''Fuck,'' he hissed, quickly picking up Allen who brightened up. ''Alright, what do you want to do? Fuckin' color or something?"

Allen vigorously nodded his head which Kanda thought would soon fall off because of how much force he was using to nod. He brightened up with every passing second. Kanda just rolled his eyes and made his way over to Komui's office. The two found the stupid scientist already asleep and drooling over the stacks of papers on his desk. He looked dead.

''Hey, stupid scientist! I need to know where Tiedoll is,'' he hissed, kicking the other male's desk causing him to jump up, grab the small stack of paperwork he finished.

''I wasn't sleeping! I was looking through the stacks for a file!'' Komui screamed.

Kanda was literally three seconds away from hitting the older male. His eye twitched in annoyance. He couldn't let Allen go even if he wanted to because the stupid kid clung to him like his life depended on it or something. He rephrased what he had said earlier, ''Where. Is. Tiedoll."

''Oh. Kanda it's just you and Allen,'' he relaxed and sat down in his chair with a sigh, ''he should be somewhere here. The last time I saw him he was eating with LenaLee not too long ago. About, hm, five minutes ago before I came back here to look at stuff.''

Without another word Kanda stalked out of Komui's office and off to where the older general supposedly was.

When they appeared there they found Lavi, LenaLee, and Tiedoll sitting together with a few other people surrounding them like Kory, Miranda and Timothy. The samurai approached the group with Allen still clinging to him. The boy hid his face in the crook of Kanda's neck. A small whine came from the child's mouth, but Kanda didn't say anything; he kept his Moyashi close to his chest like an overprotective parent taking their child to school on the first day of kindergarten.

Tiedoll looked over his shoulder at the two, smiling.

 _Great. Watch them all flip over how cute the Moyashi is._

LenaLee looked at Allen who was still nuzzling Kanda's neck and blushing furiously. His ears twitched along with his long, sleek tail.

''Who do you have here?" The purplenette asked.

''It's the Moyashi.''

The group suddenly became quiet as Allen turned around to face them, grabbing onto the hair that framed Kanda's face with an innocent look on his own face. Miranda almost died of cuteness and Kory just stared in shock even though weird things would happen because of the science department. Lavi, Timothy, and LenaLee all made various attempts in touching the small child. Allen would either whimper and shy away or he'd try to bite him like he did Komui right before Kanda showed up in time to babysit Allen. Silver orbs flashed with never ending energy.

''Do you have crayons or something we can use so the Moyashi won't end up crying?" Kanda asked, shifting Allen slightly so the kid wouldn't end up sitting on his shoulders, burying his face in his long hair. He didn't like it when people touched his hair unless it was Allen.

Tiedoll whipped out a pack of pencils and markers, smiling at Allen who tried hiding once again. The fox boy slowly reached out to grab the packs and when he did he flattened his ears against his head.

Kanda had tried many times to set Allen down, but he'd just start whining again and he'd turn the waterworks on. The samurai never liked children much but that soon changed his opinion on them. Allen walked over to Kanda who was finally-after many failed attempts-free of the clingy fox. He kept his eyes on the older male, smiling happily as he picked up his pace and almost tripping over his own feet. He'd been very close to dropping the bowl of tangerines he had.

Once Allen reached the table, Kanda offered to take the bowl while Allen sat on a stack of books in order to even get to the bowl of bright fruit. Within seconds Allen was a sticky mess. He ate at least three out of however many there were leftover in the red colored bowl.

The thing Allen did next took the samurai's breath away.

Allen finished peeling one of his tangerines, turned, and held it up to Kanda who immediately froze. His stupid Moyashi smiled half shoving-half giving the small orange to the exorcist, literally came from nowhere just like his energy.

 _Maybe he's around the Usagi too much and feeds off his energy…_

Kanda turned to face the redhead who caught sight of the bluenette looking his way. Within seconds Lavi began nervously sweating due to the glare Kanda sent which said ''I'll fucking kill you one day''.

Kanda returned his attention to the orange, simply grunted, shrugged, then took the miniature orange, stuffing his face so Allen would stop bugging him about it. He watched Allen wander into the kitchen with Lavi following him even though the fox didn't want anyone other than Kanda near him he made an exception since the samurai didn't want to get up from where he was sitting. Talk about lazy. The two came out with more tangerines for Allen and Kanda's soba. Lavi reached Kanda first and placed the bowl onto the table in front of Kanda who somehow patiently waited for Allen to reach them. Jerry poked his head out of the window, smiling.

Everyone in the room gasped.

However, this time Allen had tripped over the kimono since it was still a big large. The small exorcist made contact with the ground along with the bowl (which was luckily made of plastic) of tangerines. Allen made a series of sniffling sounds before sitting up. He noticed his left knee was bleeding which only made more tears form. Lavi left to grab the first-aid kit while Kanda examined the knee that was painted with a bright new color.

''Hurts…'' Allen whined.

Kanda looked up into Allen's silver eyes. His face was puffy and bright red as if someone slapped him. Tears continued to stream down his face. Just in time Lavi returned with the kit and pulled out a band-aid, rubbing alcohol, and a cotton ball.

At first Allen complained, but after a few times of convincing him he nodded which they took for him understanding them. When Lavi was done he removed the cotton ball replacing it with the band-aid instead. Allen silently thanked Lavi, still crying but less than he was in the beginning.

Kanda leaned in and kissed his forehead causing his tears to come to a crashing hault. Instead of crying he broke out laughing. Confused, Kanda ended up joining him in a fit of laughter.

Little did they know, Timcanpy had been secretly watching them. He finally decided to reveal himself.

''Tim!'' Allen giggled out watching as the golem that flew over his head closely until the yellow ball landed on his white hair.

The white haired fox boy jumped into Kanda's arms, both exorcist smiled while Lavi ran, screaming that Kanda finally smiled. It only made the two idiots laugh harder as the rest of the people near them stared in surprise. They never knew Kanda would someday laugh or smile. Allen was clearly the key to the older exorcist's heart. It was pretty obvious after all. They fought a lot, made fun of each other. They both give each other weird nicknames half the time when they aren't fighting (for once). Done laughing, Allen and Kanda drew random things (mostly Kanda since he didn't know what the hell to draw). The fox boy drew a heart, scribbled some red marker on the inside-not caring about the fact that it wasn't fully colored in and put the words 'Yu' and 'Kanda' inside it. When he was done he showed it to Kanda, smiling happily.

''Stupid Moyashi,'' he grabbed the drawing Allen gave him.

After they finished eating and drawing-everyone continued staring at them. Kanda picked up Allen who was still sticky from eating so many tangerines and possibly had marker which wasn't dry on the paper when he colored-on his body. He made sure Allen wouldn't get the kimono sticky with his hands or face.

After they left Tiedoll grabbed the supplies he lent them and spotted a picture Allen drew of Tiedoll. He was a stick figure with an afro two round circles around his eyes along with lines that came out. Then to finish it off he had a mustache, a few wrinkles and was supposed to be drawing something. Tiedoll smiled lightly at the picture before folding it, placing it into one of his pockets.

 **XXX**

After a bath and change of clothes ( **A/N:** Another kimono because he's fuckin' adorable) Kanda was forced to take Allen to his room until Komui found a way to get Allen back to normal.

''Tell me a story!'' The four year-old giggled, jumping up and down on the samurai's bed.

''That's kind of cliche-''

Allen pouted and buried his face into a pillow that had been laying next to him.

What was the Moyashi to him anyway? He was supposed to be making fun of him not telling him bedtime stories-he was opening up to him.

 _Fuck. No. Please._

Kanda had multiple flashbacks. Allen then said his first name, making him _flinch_.

''What'd you say?" He asked coldly.

''A-are you going to hit me?" Fear flashed in Allen's silver eyes. He was now sitting up on the bed, hugging the pillow in his arms to death.

Kanda relaxed, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in, ''no.''

''Promise?" He held up his right hand that showed his pinky finger which was up in the air.

''I promise,'' Kanda said, linking pinkies with the small exorcist.

Shortly after the two heard knocking on the door. Grunting, Kanda got up and swung the door open, surprising LenaLee. The samurai looked her up and down then noticed she was holding a book in her left hand.

''Here,'' she held the book out for the hall male to take.

''How'd you know?" Kanda asked before she turned around the corner.

''I just did.~'' LenaLee placed her index finger on her lips then hurried away humming a tune.

Kanda took a quick look at the blue colored book. It had the words ''The Girl & The Fox'' in white words on the cover. Allen bounced happily on the bed-even letting out a squeal right when Kanda sat down on his bed-legs crossed-so he sat indian style with Allen sitting on his lap, eyes as wide as dinner plates. He opened the book to the first page and began reading: ''Once upon a time there was a fox and a girl. The fox liked to attack the girl's livestock,'' he let Allen look at the large picture on the left page, below the words then they both turned their heads to the right page-in sync.

Kanda continued: ''So one day the girl decided to track the fox by entering the forest all by herself with a lantern and a homemade knife. She followed the fox's tracks.''

Allen pointed to the multiple paw prints on the book. Kanda turned the page.

''Once the girl entered the forest, everything became eerie as the girl wandered the forest. The sound of crisp snow crunching under her boots rang in her ears like a melody,'' the two looked at the picture on the other page that showed the forest, thick with undergrowth then the other below that one which showed a picture of two shoe prints in the clear snow. Kanda turned the page, making Allen gasp. His ears perked up, tail wagging from side to side.

''Suddenly, out of nowhere a fox as pure as the untouched white snow, paws as black as the night, and a large unusually fluffy white tail jumped over the girl's head,'' he pointed at the blur in the picture of the fox jumping over the said girl's head, to the other, showing the fox now sitting before it took off into the forest. ''Stunned, the girl scrambled to her feet and followed the fox. She had a plan though-instead of running head-on into the exact bushes the fox disappeared into, the girl placed her lap in the middle of the nearest clearing which was small.

They stared at the picture of the lamp, sweat-dropping nervously as the tension builded then was released just as it had built.

''Curious, the fox went straight for the source of light. Little did the fox know it was actually a trap set by the girl it had encountered minutes ago. As the fox approached the light the girl waited for the right moment, watching how the fox observed the lantern and circled it a few times before sitting down to sniff at it. That was when she jumped. She pinned the caught fox to the ground and raised her homemade knife-''

Allen squeaked and attempted to hide behind his hands, which were now opened.

''-After a few seconds of staring into the fox's beady black eyes she hesitantly lowered the knife and released the fox watching the animal that had attacked half of her livestock disappear into the forest. She felt a pang of regret as she rose to her feet,'' Kanda sighed. He didn't want to be the one reading the one reading the Moyashi a bedtime story, but he had to admit he was enjoying himself. ''The girl noticed the storm had finally came and hurried home.''

Allen let out a long yawn then rubbed at his watery eyes.

''Almost home, the girl collapsed, unable to move due to her body being numb from staying out in the cold for too long.''

''Do you think she'll make it home before the storm gets worse?" Allen asked, already on the verge of tears.

 _So cute…!_

''Yeah. I think she'll make it,'' he said, pulling Allen cloer to him. ''Noticing the unmoving girl in the snow, the fox had worry written all over it's face as it cautiously approached the her. The fox helped the surprised girl into a sitting position before wrapping it's large tail around the small girl.''

Allen and Kanda both looked at the pictures of the girl and the fox snuggling with each other to keep warm.

''Why'd the fox forgive the girl?" Allen inquired, cheeks full of air-pouting.

'Che. Moyashi stop asking questions.''

''She was mean to the fox though!''

''The fox started it, Moyashi!''

The two continued their bickering for a few minutes then proceeded in reading the book.

''Once the snow storm came to a halt, the fox left at the sound of other people getting closer. The girl woke up just in time to see the fox dash into the forest. Her parents were the people who accidentally scared it off, but before the forest was out of her sight she saw the fox sitting at the top of the hill. She smiled and waved. The end.''

To Kanda's surprise Allen had already fallen asleep. He set the book lazily onto the floor and placed Allen on a soft pillow, flinging a blanket onto the smaller exorcist's body before fully getting into bed with him. The samurai raised a hand to the fox boy's head to brush away his bangs, leaned in, kissing his forehead. He smiled whispering two words as he let sleep wash over him too.

''Goodnight, Allen.''

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _ **JFKDJFKAJKFJADKDFJAKJFK**_

 _ **TOO CUTE FOR ME. ;U;**_

 _ **Allen: So you**_ _ **can**_ _**say my name.**_

 _ **Kanda: Don't make me hit you, because I totally will do it.**_

 _ **Allen: KANDA CAN SAY MY NAME. i'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M CRYING.**_

 _ **/Runs to tell Lavi while crying happily**_

 _ **Kanda: /Chases**_


End file.
